


Best Or Most Interesting Crossover Ideas!

by JaseekaDarkblade2020



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), The Room (2003), Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Multiple Crossovers, Slow To Update, ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaseekaDarkblade2020/pseuds/JaseekaDarkblade2020
Summary: Well... like the title says! Lol :->





	1. Undertale, Camp Camp Version

Max(Full name: Maximum Care): Frisk

Min(Opposite of Max, but still owns Max's body. His full name: Minimum Care): Chara

Extra Maxes(lol): All(Endless Care, very rarely used), and None(No care, rarely used).

David(Father to Max already before game begun): Asgore(Weird comparison, I know)

Viktor Strobovski: Main enemy to Max/Anti Asgore? Also, he shares David's body, just like Min shares Max's body. Also, David is non-existent when Viktor appears. Viktor's body takes away David's body pretty much... weird, huh?

Gwen: Toriel(Cares for Max, but isn't a foster mother)

Cameron Campbell: ... The boss you NEVER see... but is mentioned a few rare times... sorry, couldn't think of a good character for him considering David is already Asgore and all that...

Neil: Alphys(Cares for Max and is like a shy brother)

Nikki: Undyne(Cares for Max and is like a protecting sister)

Preston: Mettaton/Mettaton EX(Tolerates Max and protects him a little)

Jasper: Napstablook(Likes Max and appreciates his company/tis a funny comparison! XD)

Ered: Sans(Cares for Max and is like a protecting sister)

Nurf: Muffet(Tolerates Max but still bullies/LOL, an even FUNNIER comparison! X'D)

Chucky: Asriel(Tolerates[cares for] Max, loves Min)

Dolph: Papyrus(Cares for Max and is desperate for his attention)

Nerris: Madjick(Understands Max)

Harrison: Pyrope(Understands Max)

Space Kid: Monster Kid(Is cool with everyone/friends with Max)

Sasha: Is herself(Leader of Catty/Bratty/hates Max)

Erin: Bratty(Neutral of Max)

Tabii: Catty(Neutral of Max)

Miss Priss: Never appears/only mentioned a few times by Sasha.

Jermy Fartz: So Sorry(Merciful for Max/Min)

NeilSpiel: Mettaton NEO(Hates Min)

Edward Pikeman: Snow/Chilldrake(Tolerates Max)

Snake: Doggo(Tolerates Max/FUNNIEST comparison ever! X',D)

Petrol: Aaron(Loves to flex to Max/Min/Greatest comparison of all time! X',D)

Agents Miller: Royal Guards(Both appreciate Max)

Quartermaster: Knight Knight(Tolerates Max)

Jen: Still the same "human", hates Max, tolerates Min.

Daniel: Still the same "human", despises Max, appreciates Min.


	2. Tom And Jerry In 'The Room'

You all know how Tom and Jerry are all being turned into crappy, non-relating movies that aren't similar with the classic duo whatsoever? That includes the two worst movies of all here: Tom And Jerry And The Wizard Of Oz, and OH MY GOD THIS ONE IS HORRID: Tom And Jerry And Willy Wonka And The Chocolate Factory. (RIP Gene Wilder, if he were to be alive, that nasty movie would be a nightmare AND an insult for him. That includes Hanna-Barbera who are also both dead. Just be glad that they aren't here to experience that Hell of a movie. Obviously, I love The Wizard Of Oz, Tom and Jerry, and the old 1971 Willy Wonka movie. But two horrid, copycat movies combining TWOO having Tom and Jerry, and WWATCF having the famous duo being together is a nightmare!) Of course, what if Tom and Jerry was put with an already crazy bad but good kind of movie?

What if Tom and Jerry were to be starred in The Room?

The Room is already a shitstorm kind of movie. It is so bad that it is so good. It is literally one of the best bad movies out there of all time. So, why not add craziness into craziness? It would all be done perfectly as the funniest kind of parody movie in the history of humanity.

If none of you have ever watched The Room, I recommend you guys to watch it.

I will never recommend the other crappy movies that are animated.

At least The Room is a good, entertaining bad, while the animated movies are just painful to watch and experience.

If some of you have already seen all of these movies in this part of my book, then you don't have to watch them. If you're not interested, don't watch them. But if you are, then best of luck to you cause you will need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any more ideas? Suggestions in the comments.


	3. Detroit: Become Human And SpongeBob!

You know how the actor for Hank Anderson is Clancy Brown who also plays the character of Mr. Krabs? Well, what if there was an alternate universe where Connor becomes friends or family with the human actors for SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward(Kind of a friend), Sandy, Pearl, Karen, and Plankton, and obviously would be a son figure for Hank Anderson eventually?

All those actors would be given random human names so they could fit naturally into the DBH universe. Karen and Sandy- in my opinion- would be the only characters who can keep their original character names, but the others will have to be given new human names. Squidward Tentacles could be Edward Tentis. Patrick Star could be Bill Astrophel(Get it? Star. Lol. XD). SpongeBob Squarepants could be Thomas Squire. Plankton could be Douglas Odhran(Literally means little pale green one! XD). Last but not least, Pearl could be Lori Penninah.

Lori(Pearl Krabs) would just be Hank's niece. Obviously, he barely cares about her sometimes because she is always bratty about things and he rarely ever sees her. Also, canonly, he only has one child in the game: his son Cole Anderson.

I can just imagine Douglas(Plankton) being the first one to warm up to androids with how alive they are first because he understands technology. He loves Karen after all. Karen would already support androids just from first hearing about them because she is still a machine in this universe. So, Douglas would definitely be the first human to support Jericho for the android revolution. Thomas(SpongeBob) and Bill(Patrick Star) would immediately warm up to Connor when they both first meet with him. They all could be like siblings, or maybe just friends, and they both would keep him happy. They would definitely be the second ones to join the revolution. Sandy would be third soon after Thomas and Bill. She would be almost like a mother figure to Connor, but also just a friend. Edward(Squidward) would be fourth once he keeps up with what side his friends chooses. Of course, Lori and Hank would be the last ones to join the revolution because Lori is mostly too busy with herself and Hank is distrustful of them just like how he feels in the game including towards every other human.

Hank and the gang, excluding Lori, used to hang out a lot at each other's houses, but it all stopped once Hank lost Cole and started getting hooked to alcohol.

Lastly, none of these characters will replace the canon characters in the game. These SpongeBob characters will just be extra characters for this new universe I've thought up of.

Hopefully, this all seems like a cool idea to you all. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like these ideas! ':D If there are more ideas, don't be afraid to add them in the comments!


End file.
